


Baby and Names

by Gravytrain101



Series: Ups and Downs [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Baby Names, Encouraging Steve, Fluff, M/M, Yelling Danny, contractions, home birth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: This one starts out with Steve and Danny discussing baby names with Grace and Charlie. However, Charlie isn't so good at it and he's set on a name that isn't ideal for a little girl. The story then goes into Danny having the baby at home (accidentally) with Steve's help.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Ups and Downs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Baby and Names

Steve’s POV:   
“What about Keith?” Charlie asked. 

“It’s a girl buddy so Keith won’t work that well,” I told him as I heard Danny and Grace chuckle next to me. 

“Can you think about it?” he asked. 

“Sure, we’ll think about it,” Danny said, “What about you Grace?” 

“I like the name Marie,” she told us. 

“Marie? Not bad,” he shrugged, “Steve?” 

“I like it,” I responded, “But I think it’s more of a middle name than a first name.” 

“Agreed,” he said, “Anybody have any other ideas?” 

“Stella?” Charlie asked. 

“Isn’t that the name of your class pet?” Danny asked as he crossed his arms on the top of his stomach. 

“Maybe,” Charlie shrugged, “It’s a good name!” 

“It IS a good name Charlie but not for our sister,” Grace told him, “Do you guys have any name ideas?” 

“We’ve thought of Kelly, Miranda, Laura, Amelia, and Jennifer,” I told them, “What do you think?” 

“I like Amelia,” Grace answered, “Charlie?” 

“Amelia! Name her Amelia!” he shouted. 

“I think we’ve found our winner,” Danny said as he looked at me, “Amelia Marie.” 

“I love it,” I told him before kissing him. 

\-----Early Next Morning (Kids are at Rachel’s)-----  
Steve’s POV:   
“Steve,” Danny moaned as he shook me awake. 

“What? What is it?” I asked as I turned the light on and saw him lying on his side with his eyes shut tight. 

“Contraction,” he groaned as he reached for my hand. 

“Contraction?” I asked as he squeezed my hand, “You’re having contractions? You’re in labor?” 

“That’s normally what that means Steven,” he snapped after the contraction ended, “Remember, we aren’t going to go to the hospital until the contractions are close.” 

“Right,” I said as I sat up, “What do you need? Water? Food? Do you need to sit up?” 

“Sitting up seems like a good idea,” he said, “I’m going to need your help though.” 

“Just give me a second Danny,” I said as I grabbed some pillows and braced them against the headboard. 

I sat myself down with my back against the pillows before I moved Danny so he was in between my legs. 

“How’s that?” I asked as I kissed his neck and took his hands in mine.

“Better?” he answered before sucking in a breath, “Contraction.” 

“Breathe baby. Don’t hold your breath,” I gently said as he squeezed my hands. 

We sat like this for almost an hour as the contractions got closer and closer. Once an hour passed, Danny’s water broke and soaked his pants. He didn’t want to go to the hospital after all that, he wanted to wait. He wanted the contractions to be closer so he wouldn’t have to wait so long in the hospital. Instead of picking a fight with my partner who is currently in labor, I decided to keep my mouth shut. 

“Danny, I think we should go to the hospital now,” I told him since the contractions are now only a couple minutes apart. 

“Okay, call an ambulance. I need you with me and not driving,” he pleaded as I got my phone out.

“Okay honey,” I said before dialing 9-1-1, “Yes, this is Steve McGarett and my husband is in labor. Can you send an ambulance over?” 

I saw Danny tense up as another contraction came so I grabbed his hand as I talked to the operator. 

“They are about 5, maybe 6 minutes apart,” I told the dispatcher, “What? What do you mean there isn’t enough time? The baby’s coming now? And I have to DELIVER it!” 

“Steve?” Danny asked once the contraction stopped. 

“She says that it’s not safe to travel with the contractions this close together,” I said as I clicked the speaker phone button. 

“Travel? Does she think we’re going to Italy?” he snapped as he felt another contraction build up. 

“I’m sorry honey but we are going to have to have this baby here. I’m going to deliver it and Angie here is going to tell us what to do,” I explained as I moved to take his pants off, “Let’s get these off.” 

“Once his pants are off you need to see how open he is,” Angie instructed. 

“So I have to put my hand in around the baby’s head? Won’t that hurt the baby?” I asked. 

“You can see the baby’s head?” she asked. 

“It better be the damn baby! I don’t know what else is up there,” Danny shouted as another contraction started. 

“Okay,” Angie said, “With the next contraction you need your partner to push. Have him push for as long as he can and stop once the contraction has ended.” 

“Got it. Did you hear that Danny?” I asked as he tried to catch his breath before the next contraction. 

“Of course I heard that Steven! I’m not deaf,” he yelled as he tensed up. 

I kept his legs apart as he pushed with his next contraction as he clutched the pillows next to him. 

“Good,” Angie said, “Let me know when the head is out.” 

“I do not want to do this again Steven! You hear me?” he yelled as he pushed through another contraction. 

“I hear you honey,” I answered as I rubbed his legs, “I know it hurts but you’re almost done. You’re close to getting the head out.” 

“Thank god!” he shouted as he gave one more push before the contraction ended. 

Danny continued to push and yell nasty things at me while I tried to be as helpful as I could. I made sure the baby’s head was fine once it was out like Angie instructed me to, and I waited for the rest of the baby to come. 

“Here we go! You’ve got it Danny, one more push!” I shouted as I cupped the baby in my hands. 

“Mmm,” he moaned as he pushed the rest of the baby out. 

“You did it honey! Let me cut the cord and you can have her,” I told him as I grabbed the scissors before handing him our daughter, “Now what Angie?” 

“I have an ambulance on the way guys just hang tight. Congratulations by the way! Do you have a boy or a girl?” she asked as we waited for the ambulance. 

“Girl. Her name is Amelia Marie,” I told her as I smiled from seeing Danny holding our newborn. 

“That’s a beautiful name,” she said, “I’ve been told that the ambulance is at your location so this is where I sign off.” 

“Thank you for all your help,” I told her before hanging up and going to open the door for the paramedics. 

“There in here,” I told them as I had them follow me to our bedroom. 

“Okay,” one guy said as he set his bag down and made his way to the bed, “I will take the baby while my partner takes a look at our other patient.” 

“No,” Danny said as he turned away from the paramedic. 

“Danny,” I softly said as I went to put my hand on his arm, “He’s just going to look over the baby.” 

“He can look at her from where he is. He can see just fine,” he told me. 

“No,” I sighed as I moved to grab the baby, “He has to handle her but it won’t be long, I promise. You can hold her as soon as we get into the ambulance.” 

I gently grabbed our daughter out of Danny’s arms before handing her over to the paramedic. It took a little more coaxing to get him out of the bed and onto the stretcher but we did it. We finally got Danny and the baby ready to go to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
